New Beginnings
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: KateTony. JenGibbs. AbbyTim. Twilight never happened but newly appointed Director Shepard wants to add another member to Gibbs’ team; Ziva David. Will Tony bite off more than he can chew with these two women? Tate. Jibbs. McAbby. Please review!
1. New Director

**New Beginnings**

**Summary:** Twilight never happened but newly appointed Director Shepard wants to add another member to Gibbs' team in the form of Ziva David. Will Tony bite off more than he can chew with these two women? Tate. Jibbs. Hints of Tiva, McAbby and McGiva.

Yes, I know, another new fic! This time I promise to update regularly! I've been having issues with my muse recently so when this idea hit me I just had to go with it really! I really hope you enjoy it and that you review and leave any ideas you have. I don't have an actual plan for this story, but I have a general direction it's heading it, hopefully!

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my NCIS fics. I really appreciate it! Xx

**Chapter 1: New Director**

Special Agent Caitlin Todd nodded politely in greeting to Cynthia as she passed by her desk on the way to Director Shepard's office. Being a woman of the twenty first century, Kate had been pleased to learn that the vacant position for Director of NCIS was going to be taken by a woman. Kate had yet to meet Jenny Shepard but already she had a good feeling about this and was willing to help her new boss to settle in anyway that she could. She had been surprised to learn that she and Gibbs had been requested to the Director's office first thing that Monday morning.

Now, Kate knocked tentatively on Director Shepard's office door, a detail Jethro Gibbs' had negated. She swallowed as she felt a slight rush of nerves in her stomach. The meeting was supposed to have started at 0900 and it was now 0907. Kate hoped that her being late to the meeting wouldn't put her in Jenny Shepard's bad books right away. She was usually so prompt to everything and it was DiNozzo who turned up late but then everything had been against her that morning.

When she had awoken as usual at 0500 and headed out for her usual run around the block, she came back to find that the power was off. This meant she had to rush her shower when the power did eventually come back on, which made her late and she met all of the traffic on her way to work.

"Sorry I'm late, ma'am." Kate apologised as soon as she stepped through the door and found the new Director and Gibbs sat opposite each other, their hands stretched out across the desk but not quite touching. Kate suddenly wondered if she was interrupting something between them but then chiding herself for letting her sometimes-overactive imagination get the better of her.

"Good morning, Agent Todd." Director Shepard greeted her, standing up and walking towards the brunette woman. She shook hands with Kate. "I'm Director Jenny Shepard."

"Pleased to meet you, Director." Kate said, smiling at the redheaded woman whilst being grateful that she hadn't mentioned the fact that she was late, yet anyway.

"Agent Gibbs has been telling me a lot about you, Kate." Jenny said, sitting down and motioning for Kate to take the available seat next to Gibbs.

Kate exchanged a look with him and he smiled noncommittally. She still had no idea what she had been called in for. She was aware that after being an NCIS agent for only two years that she was not ready for her own team but she also could think of nothing she had done wrong which would warrant a visit to the Director's office. She nodded politely, not knowing quite how to replied to Jenny's comment.

"I'm sure both of you are eager to know why I've called you both to my office." She said and Kate nodded but Gibbs remained impassive. "I think it's about time you had an addition to your team. You work very well together and you've solved an outstanding number of cases but I think it's time you had changed the dynamics of the group."

Gibbs looked angry. "Jen, you have no right…not without my permission."

Kate looked up in surprise. He had had a seven-minute head start at getting to know the new Director but surely that wasn't time enough for her to allow him to call her Jen, was it? There was certainly something else going on here.

"_Agent Gibbs,_ remember that I am your superior and if I make a decision and you don't like it, it's too bad."

Kate suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if witnessing an domestic argument between a husband and wife. That was when it hit her, had something more gone on between Jenny and Gibbs in the past or was she just forming premature conclusions? There was a pause before Gibbs nodded, and Jenny continued.

"In my recent anti-terrorism missions I've worked with a young Mossad Officer named Ziva David and she is interested in becoming a liaison officer with NCIS. I assigned her to your teams because I know she will learn a lot and you will _all_ make her very welcome." The last part was targeted at Gibbs and he knew it.

Kate was the first to speak up though.

"If this is your decision why does it affect me, Director Shepard?" She asked.

"Well Kate, as the only woman in your team I thought you would be able to welcome Officer David and welcome her to the team." Jenny replied, and then she smiled. "Us women have got to stick together in this male dominated world, haven't we?"

"Absolutely." Kate agreed with a smile, she was beginning to like this woman already.

"Officer David will be arriving in time to start work next week, I'd like to two of you to get to know each other first though." Jenny told Kate.

She nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Jenny smiled. "You can go now, Kate."

The brunette agent nodded and got up, making eye contact with Gibbs before she left but as usual he was impossible to read. As she made her way back downstairs to the bullpen she thought about her mission, if you could call it that, a smile played across her lips as wondered: how was Tony going to cope with having two women on his team?


	2. New Agent

**New Beginnings  
Chapter 2: New Agent**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I really appreciate it!  
Happy New Year everyone and please review! Xx**

-

"What are you looking so pleased about?" Agent Tony DiNozzo asked when Kate returned to her desk, the amused smile still on her lips. "Taken a fancy to the new Director have you, Katie?"

"_She's_ not my type, Tony." Kate replied with a laugh, she and Gibbs were the only agents to have met with the new Director yet.

Tony seemed to perk up as he absorbed this piece of information.

"What's she like?" He asked.

Kate rolled her eyes before she replied. "About forty, seems nice and I think she'll make a good Director of NCIS."

This wasn't quite the information Tony had hoped to find out.

"Okay, what does she look like?" He clarified.

Kate smirked; she knew this was what Tony had meant the first time.

"She's quite short and petite, with long red hair." Kate described.

Tony's eyes seemed to light up. "You know what Gibbs is like about redheads." He said conspiratorially to Kate. It made her think about what she had witnessed between Jenny and Gibbs up in the Director's office. She knew better than to share this with Tony though. Instead she picked up a balled up piece of paper from her desk and threw it across the room at him.

"You are incorrigible." She said, but she laughed.

"What was that for Katie?" Tony replied, pretending to be hurt as he threw the piece of paper back at her.

"Do I need a reason?" She asked, sitting back down and beginning to get on with some work before Gibbs returned from the Director's office.

* * *

"Jen, this is out of order. You come in here as a _junior_ Director and make all these changes before you even know how my team works. Which, for the record, works perfectly and I don't need another agent thrown into the mix. Especially a Mossad officer, not a trained NCIS agent." Gibbs began as soon as Kate had left the room. She didn't need to overhear this.

"I'm sorry that my decision as _Director_ offend you, Jethro. But this is my job, not yours and _I_ make the decisions." Jenny replied, determined to stand her ground with her ex lover.

Gibbs sighed. "I just wish you had asked me first. Or, even told me that you were going to be Director."

Jenny looked straight at him, remembering how much she had missed those penetrating blue eyes and the way they looked right into her soul.

"I wanted to tell you, Jethro, I really did but we haven't seen each other for six years, I didn't know what to say." Jenny said softly, losing her 'Director' tone of voice.

"Do you remember when we used to talk for hours about everything and nothing. We never used to run out of things to say, did we?" Gibbs said, the past as real and raw now as it had been six years ago when he had last laid eyes on Jennifer Shepard.

"No." She said, her voice even softer now. "But that was a long time ago Jethro, things have changed since then."

Gibbs looked around the room and at the plaque on the desk that read 'Dir. J. Shepard.' "You could say that." He muttered.

"My mind is made up regarding Agent David though, Jethro. She is willing to learn and I, for one, know what a good teacher you are. Do you really think I would have become Director if I hadn't had you as a mentor?" She asked, but it was a rhetorical question and Gibbs had no reply anyway.

"Fine." He said, and without another world Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood up and walked out of the office, leaving Jenny with her conflicting emotions.

* * *

"Hi, Boss." Tony greeted as Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee cup in hand. He ignored the agent and continued to his desk.

"Don't you have any work to do, DiNozzo?" He asked when he had sat down, aware that Kate and McGee had both found work to do to keep them quiet.

"Yes, Boss." Tony replied, knowing that now was not the right moment to push the issue of him and the Director. Since working with Gibbs, Tony had seen a string of redheaded women come and go in his boss' life. His own eager imagination wondered if the new Director might be one of them. He was unaware though of how right he actually was.

* * *

The week followed fairly smoothly at NCIS and Jenny Shepard made herself known, making changes for the better and, in the opinion of a few, for the worse. Jenny had arranged for Kate to meet with Mossad Officer Ziva David the Saturday before she was due to start at NCIS. Kate was looking forward to the task and was also secretly pleased at having another female on the team. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Tony, Gibbs and McGee, sometimes it would be nice to have another woman around.

Kate and Ziva were due to meet in a coffee shop that Saturday afternoon and they spotted each other instantly. Kate spotted a Middle Eastern woman and even from the distance of a few metres her trained eye could see that the young woman was armed. Ziva also spotted Kate due to her own training, she could have worked out that Kate was a special agent from a mile away.

"Hello," Ziva said politely, holding out her hand to Kate.

Kate shook the proffered hand. "Hi, you must be Ziva. I'm Agent Caitlin Todd, but everyone calls me Kate." She introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Kate. Yes, I am Officer Ziva David."

The two women took their coffees over to a small corner table for two where their business would not be overheard.

"Tell me all about NCIS." Ziva invited as they sat down and sipped at their coffees.

Kate put her latte down and looked across at the woman. She was very beautiful, that was for sure and it was obvious that Tony would be attracted to her. Kate felt a pang of envy at this put swallowed it down, trying to ignore how this made her feel. As well as being physically attractive, Ziva was also intelligent too and Kate knew that despite his reservations about his team increasing, Gibbs would learn to like and respect her too.

Kate began to talk about some of the more recent cases they had worked on and the nature of their work as NCIS agents. Ziva knew most of this already and had only asked to try and be polite, she tried to listen too but Kate didn't really have her concentration until she started talking about the other agents.

"I do know Jenny." Ziva explained. "She and I have worked together before but I haven't met any of the other agents yet, not even the famous Gibbs."

Kate wasn't sure if she liked the tone of voice Ziva used when she talked about Gibbs but she chose to ignore this for now.

"Gibbs is an interesting character." Kate said with a fond smile as she thought how best to describe her boss. "He'll do whatever it takes to put the bad guys away and I've learned so much from him and I've only been with NCIS for just over two years." Ziva nodded, wanting Kate to continue. "He's fair, he's honest and I think you'll like him. It takes a while to gain his respect but he'd do anything to save one of us if something happened."

Ziva made a mental note of what Kate was telling her and waited for her to talk about the other team members.

"There's Tim McGee too, he's a really sweet guy. He's the 'probie' so to speak and he joined us about a year ago. You'll like him, everyone does, even Tony though he pretends not to."

Ziva faked a weak smile. "And what about Tony?"

"Ah, Tony, how do I explain him?" She said voicing her thoughts. "He's a womaniser, a player and commitment phobic but we wouldn't have him any other way. He's probably the joker of the team too."

Ziva nodded, she now had profiles of the characters at NCIS and was looking forward to meeting them in the flesh.

"Thanks Kate, it was good to meet you. I guess I'll see you on Monday morning."

"You too Ziva, see you on Monday!" Kate said, draining her coffee cup before the two women got up and went their separate ways. Kate wasn't quite sure what to make of Ziva yet but she knew only time would tell.


	3. New Dynamics

**New Beginnings  
Chapter 3: New Dynamics**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You're awesome!  
I hope you enjoy this one! Lots of Kate/Tony/Ziva situations coming up soon!  
Xx**

-

"Kate, have you heard the rumours?" Tony asked when the brunette agent arrived at work on Monday morning.

"That you're gay?" She asked, with a smirk as she sat down.

"Sharp, very sharp Katie, especially for a Monday morning." Tony replied. "I mean, have you heard the rumours about us getting another agent on our team."

"No, I haven't heard any rumours about it but I know that it's true." Kate answered.

Tony looked at her in surprise before he put the pieces together in his mind.

"So, that's what the Director wanted to see you and Gibbs about last week." He said. Kate nodded and Tony continued. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Kate looked at him in surprise, she heard something very close to concern in his voice.

"I didn't know you cared." She replied, trying to keep the banter up like they usually did. "But no, I'm not leaving. Director Shepard just thinks that we need to change the dynamics in our group. She knows that Gibbs is a good teacher and that other agents deserve the benefit of his experience."

"I bet she does." Tony muttered. Jenny may only have been Director of NCIS for a week but he was already very suspicious about her previous relationship with Gibbs. After all, she was a redhead. He was disappointed that Kate and McGee wouldn't join in with his speculation but maybe that didn't have quite the acquired taste for headslaps as he did.

"I bet she does, what?" Gibbs asked, choosing that moment to arrive and Kate decided to busy herself with checking her email inbox.

"Nothing, Boss." Tony replied quickly, also turning his attention to his computer screen.

Gibbs eyed Tony suspiciously before heading to his own desk. He didn't like the agent's almost daily comments about him and Jen, it made him feel a little uncomfortable especially when it was obvious that he wasn't meant to overhear them.

"Listen up!" He called and Kate, Tony and McGee looked up from their monitors, giving Gibbs their full attention. "Our team will be being joined by a new agent from today onwards. Her name is Ziva David and she is a Mossad Officer working liaison with us at NCIS." He explained and he was aware that he now had Tony's full attention especially, which was quite rare. Kate noticed this too and felt the same lurch of jealousy as she had on Saturday when she had met with Ziva. She knew she had to do something about these feelings which were growing inside her before they got out of hand, and there was no way that Tony could ever know.

* * *

Are you ready to meet the team?" Director Shepard asked Ziva up in her office.

Ziva nodded, her first day nerves were overshadowed by her determination to do the job and to settle in as quickly as possible.

"Well, I've already met Kate and she seemed very pleasant so I think I should fit in okay." She replied.

Jenny smiled. "I'm sure you will." She agreed.

"Thanks for recommending me Jenny, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Officer David but I think you should probably call me Director Shepard now."

Ziva smiled. "Yes, Director Shepard."

"That's better." Jenny smiled too, before looking at her watch. "Let's take you down to the squadroom then." She said, standing up and leading Ziva out of her office, past Cynthia and down the stairs to the squadroom.

* * *

As soon as the agents were aware of Director Shepard and Officer David coming towards them, Kate stood up and offered her hand to Ziva.

"It's nice to see you again, Ziva." She greeted, determined to make the young woman welcome on her first day and also to show Tony that she was not at all jealous of the beautiful Israeli.

"You too, Kate." Ziva replied and both her words and her smile seemed genuine to Kate.

Gibbs too came forward to greet her and Jenny introduced the rest of team. Tony was too busy staring at the new addition to their team that he didn't even notice they way Gibbs was looking at the Director.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Gibbs hissed to Jenny. He had no doubts that Ziva would be a good agent and a worthwhile addition to the team but he was still bitter at the way Jenny had gone over his head. Once he had been Jenny's superior and now she was the one calling the shots.

"Yes, thank you, Jethro. When I need your advice on how to be Director I'll ask for it." She said coldly, her words harsher than she intended but as the first woman in the position of Director of NCIS she had a lot of people rooting for her to fail, she did not need Jethro Gibbs to be one of them.

A desk had been cleared for Ziva to sit at and keep her belongings in and it had been positioned at the end of the bullpen between Gibbs and McGee's desks. This suited Gibbs as it meant he could keep an eye on his new agent and it worked for Kate too because it kept Ziva away from Tony. She chided herself for thinking this way, she and Tony were co-workers, friends at best but there would never be anything else between them, and until recently she had never wanted there to be. Tony was the only one not happy about the arrangement; he wanted to get to know Ziva better. She was exotic and different, and he couldn't help but fantasise about what it would be like to be with her. At least it made a change from him thinking about Kate in that way.

"I'm going down to see Abby," Kate announced, unable to stand the tension in the room any longer.

"Who is Abby?" She heard Ziva ask as she left the bullpen and it was followed by Tony's eager response.

* * *

Despite the gothic metal music blasting out of Abby's lab she could still anticipate Kate's arrival.

"Hey Kate!" She greeted her friend enthusiastically.

"Hey Abby." Kate replied, rather less excitedly.

"What's up?" Abby asked, her intuitive powers coming to the surface.

"Nothing." Kate said but she knew that Abby was far too smart to accept this as an answer.

"Is this about that new agent?" Abby asked and Kate opened her mouth in surprise but no words came out. Damn, Abby was good, or psychic, Kate couldn't quite decide.

"But how…" Kate asked.

"Well, you told me she was a woman." Kate nodded and Abby continued. "And, well, we all know what Tony is like." She said fondly. "It's okay for you to be jealous, Kate."

"What!" Kate near exploded. "I don't like him, not like that."

Abby crossed her arms across her chest and looked totally unconvinced.

"You'd better try harder than that to convince me." She said before leaping forward to hug her.

* * *

"So, Zee-vah." Tony said, standing over the Israeli's desk. "You worked for Mossad, then?"

"Yes, Tony." Ziva replied.

"I'm afraid NCIS isn't quite as exciting as Mossad." He told her.

"I'm sure I'll cope." She assured him, knowing that it wasn't his past that he was interested in at all. Kate had definitely been right about him, Ziva decided.

**Please review x**


	4. New Situations

**New Beginnings  
Chapter 4: New Situations**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've just got an exam and some major assignments out of the way so I'll be able to write and update more frequently!  
Here goes chapter four!**

-

After introducing Ziva to the other agents, Director Shepard headed back upstairs to her office, still reeling from her fight with Gibbs. She knew that working with him again after all this time wouldn't be easy; she had known that when she agreed to take the job but she hadn't expected it to be this difficult either. She understood that it must be hard for him too because when they had first met he was the senior agent and she had been the 'probie' and now the roles had been reversed.

Still, she knew he had no right to interfere and judge the decisions she made as Director of NCIS, with the best interests of the agency at heart. She had thought that choosing to appoint Ziva David to Gibbs' team would seem like a compliment to his abilities and expertise but he hadn't seen it that way.

Sitting down at her desk and kicking off her heels, Jenny wondered whether she should apologise to Jethro. She felt as though she hadn't done anything wrong but she thought it would be professional to clear the air between them. No one knew that she and Gibbs had history together yet and she was happy for it to remain that way. If that could happen then maybe Jenny could convince herself that it was all in the past and she was no longer in love with him.

* * *

Gibbs slammed down the telephone receiver and his agents looked up, waiting for him to speak.

"We've got a case. Gas the truck McGee!" Gibbs ordered, throwing the keys in McGee's direction, by now the 'probie' of the team had perfected his catch.

"What is the case, Agent Gibbs?" Ziva asked, trying to show her Boss that she was eager to be part of the team. I didn't take a Mossad Officer to notice that Gibbs wasn't all that pleased with the Director's decision and Ziva was determined to prove her ex colleague right.

"A petty officer was washed up on Virginia Beach." Gibbs told her, and Ziva nodded expecting him to continue but instead he brushed past her on his way to elevator. She caught Kate's eye across the room and she simply shrugged back at Ziva. Clearly this was normal behaviour from Gibbs and Ziva would just have to get used to it.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene Ducky and Palmer were just pulling up in coroner's van.

"Morning, Jethro." Ducky greeted, grinning up at his old friend. "Palmer actually got us to a scene without getting lost, I was starting to think we had gate crashed the wrong crime scene!"

Gibbs smiled. "Meet our new agent, this is Officer David." He said, pointing out the new addition.

"You've got a new team member?" Ducky asked, confusion evident on his face.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Director's orders." He said by way of explanation and Ducky simply raised his eyebrows.

"Pleased to meet you, Officer David. I'm Doctor Mallard." Ducky introduced, offering his hand to the Israeli woman.

"Please, call me Ziva. It's good to meet you too, Doctor Mallard." She replied.

"Call me Ducky." He smiled, before turning back to Gibbs. "Take me to the body then, Jethro."

When they reached the area where the petty officer had washed up Gibbs began assigning duties.

"DiNozzo take photos of the scene, McGee take samples of the river and any vegetation and Kate start sketching the perimeter, and take Ziva with you." He told them.

"Is he always like _that_?" Ziva asked when she and Kate were a safe distance away from Gibbs.

"Like what?" Kate asked innocently. Their boss may be one of a kind but that didn't mean she was going to join in with any speculation behind his back. That was usually Tony's job anyway.

Ziva rolled her eyes; clearly Kate's loyalty to Gibbs was strong and she respected that. Kate began to sketch the perimeter while Ziva read out measurements to her. She knew this wasn't part of the job that she was going to enjoy, she preferred going after the perps but she was here to learn and that was what she was going to do.

* * *

When Gibbs and his team arrived back at NCIS to find out more about the victim who had been identified as Petty Officer Billy Marshall, Cynthia was just exiting the bullpen.

"Oh, Agent Gibbs. I've just left a memo for you, the Director wants to see you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Cynthia. I'll be up in a while."

Tony shot a glance across the room at Kate but no one seemed to share his conspiracy theory.

"Get started, I want you to know as much about Marshall as possible by the time I get back."

"On it Boss." Tony replied. "Should give us plenty of time." He added under his breath and instantly regretted. He felt the sharp pain of yet another Gibbs slap as it collided with the back of his head.

Ziva looked up in shock, her eyes wide open. She was further surprised by the fact that no one else reacted. Clearly this was a regular phenomenon at NCIS. She knew it would different to Mossad she just hadn't been prepared for it to be _this_ different.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs," Jenny began before Gibbs had even burst through the doors into her office. "We have this little concept in America where we knock on doors before we go through them." She tried to keep her tone of voice light but she was torn down the middle as to whether to yell at him or throw herself into his arms. Fortunately she managed to control both impulses.

"You wanted to see me." Gibbs said, not rising to the bait but still he did not meet Jenny's eye.

"How is Ziva getting on?" Jenny asked, circling the room before standing with her back to the window.

"God, Jen, she's only been on the team for a few hours!" Gibbs said with evident exasperation.

"I am aware of that Jethro, but I also remember how much you value first impressions." Jenny replied and she was sure she saw the hint of a smile flicker across Gibbs' handsome face and his blue eyes momentarily lit up. Not so long ago she had been able to read that now almost unreadable face but things had changed so much since then, she and Jethro had both changed too.

"She's bound to be good, she's had Mossad training. I think she's got potential. Is that what you want to hear, Jen?"

Jenny shook her head. "No Jethro, I want to hear the truth, you know that."

"Well, that is the truth, Jen." He paused. "Was there anything else?"

Jenny sighed. "I want to apologise for earlier, I probably should have talked to you first but I am Director of this agency now whether you like it or not."

Gibbs nodded. "I respect that."

"You do?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs cracked a proper smile. "Yes, I do. And I don't think I ever said, congratulations."

Jenny shook her head, the same smile Gibbs had fallen in love with six years ago plastered over her pretty face.

"No, I don't think you did, but thank you."

"You're welcome." Gibbs replied, before turning on his heel and leaving the office.

**_Please review! Xx_**


	5. New Friction

**New Beginnings  
Chapter 5: New Friction**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot!  
I hope you like this chapter! Xx**

**-**

"I think it's about time Ziva met Abby, what do you think, Kate?" Tony asked later that afternoon. McGee had already taken the samples from the river and the riverbank down to Abby when they arrived back from the scene.

Kate looked up from her desk. "Whatever you think, Tony." She replied before rapidly turning her attention back to her work.

Tony was surprised; he had expected Kate to be share in his enthusiasm for Ziva to meet their gothic forensic scientist. He was pretty sure that Abby would not be what Ziva had expected. Knowing Kate the way he did, he would have thought that she would want to join in. She had always joined in his practical jokes when McGee had first become a part of the team. The fact that Kate was jealous of Ziva hadn't hit him, not yet anyway.

"I'll show you her lab." Tony said, as Ziva followed him across the bullpen towards the elevators. "This will blow your mind." He promised her.

* * *

When the elevator doors had closed, Kate let out a sigh. She had been trying to concentrate on her work but Tony's attention to Ziva was distracting her. He was used to him flirting with everyone and anyone in a skirt who crossed paths with him but it had never bothered her the way it did now. Maybe it was because, deep down, she really liked and respected Ziva. She wondered if the Mossad agent would see through Tony or whether she would genuinely attracted to him. Kate ran a hand through her silky dark hair and tried to re-focus her attention but it was difficult.

* * *

While Tony took Ziva down to Abby's lab, and Kate and McGee worked on finding leads, Gibbs was downstairs in autopsy.

"What have you got for me, Duck?" He asked his friend.

"From my preliminary examination I can tell you that he died of drowning, Jethro."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Ya think? The petty officer was washed up on the beach. Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Patience Jethro," Ducky replied, knowing that this was not Gibbs' strong suit. "I'll know more when I've carried out a thorough examination. It could be that something else happened to the poor boy before he drowned. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Gibbs nodded and left the autopsy suite without another word to Ducky.

* * *

"Abs?" Tony called out as he and Ziva stepped out of the elevator. "I've brought someone to meet you!"

"Hey Tony," Abby smiled, walking towards the sound of his voice to greet him, her braided pigtails bobbing as she moved. "And?"

"Abby, meet Officer Ziva David. She's from Mossad and Director Shepard has assigned her to work with our team."

"Nice to meet you." Abby said, shaking hands with her but her demeanour was cool and unlike the usual bubbly, friendly Goth that she was.

Tony noticed this but tried to ignore it. She had probably heard how pissed Gibbs was at having his team extended and had taken his side.

"Likewise, Abby." Ziva replied. She was once again surprised. Abby Scuito looked like she belonged in a tattoo parlour not a forensics lab. Tony seemed fond of her though and that was good enough for Ziva, Gibbs seemed to hold the Goth in high esteem too. One thing Ziva had learned already was how much the team respected their boss even though Gibbs was like no one Ziva had ever worked for and probably ever would.

* * *

"Is the Director in?" Gibbs asked Cynthia, balancing two Styrofoam cups of coffee on top of each other.

Cynthia nodded. "Go right in."

"I was going to." Gibbs replied and when he could no longer see her, Cynthia rolled her eyes and got back to work.

"Jethro," Jenny began, looking up from her computer with a smile as she saw Gibbs approach with the coffee. He handed her a cup and she smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jen." Gibbs turned to leave the office.

"Jethro! Wait!" Jenny called after him, pushing herself up from her desk. Gibbs turned back around and looked at her, a questioning look forming in his brilliant blue eyes. "Shut the door." She commanded, slipping out from behind her desk and heading towards him. Gibbs closed the rest of the distance between them and within seconds their lips were locked in a kiss so passionate that the last six years just faded away.

* * *

With Gibbs absent from his desk, McGee down with Abby in her lab and Tony with Ducky in the autopsy suite, Kate and Ziva were left alone together in the bullpen. Kate really wanted to like Ziva as it was good to have another female face on the team but she was finding it hard. Ziva seemed like a great person; she was strong, determined and fiercely loyal. Kate could see that there were a lot of similarities between the two of them but it was their differences that were stopping them from getting on. That, and a certain male agent of course.

"How are you liking it here at NCIS?" Kate asked, trying to be conversational.

"It's very different from Mossad." Ziva replied. "I think I can see myself settling in here."

Kate nodded, forcing a smile. She hated the side of her that Ziva's arrival had brought out. Once again she reminded herself that she had no romantic feelings for Tony but she just could not ignore the voice inside of her.

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
